Voyage of Mary Celeste - Special Ships
List of special ships available during Voyage of Mary Celeste event in 2019 (Oct 1st - Nov 5th). Note: *'P' means Event Pack. *'C' means Event Chest. | | valign=top | | | valign=top | |} Date of release Event Packs Costs Event Packs Oct 3rd Marlborough I Marlborough was a merchant sailing ship, built in Glasgow and launched in 1876. She made 14 voyages to New Zealand carrying immigrants on the way there and transporting cargo of wool and meat on her return voyage. Marlborough was lost after leaving New Zealand in January 1890. Several versions of a ghost ship story involving Marlborough appeared telling of a ship found adrift with skeletons on board. Dei Gratia I Dei Gratia was a Canadian brigantine built in Bear River, Nova Scotia in 1871. In 1872 Dei Gratia discovered the ship Mary Celeste sailing abandoned without any crew near the Azores and took her to Gibraltar. Dei Gratia was sold to Irish owners in 1881. She was wrecked at Black Rock, Dale, Pembrokeshire on 27 December 1907. HMS Eurydice I HMS Eurydice was a Royal Navy corvette, launched in 1843. She served in the North American and West Indies. In 1861 Eurydice was converted into a stationary training ship. The ship was recommissioned in November 1877 and sailed for the West Indies and Bermuda. On her return voyage, she was caught in a storm and sunk near the isle of Wight. Since her sinking, a phantom of Eurydice has been sighted by sailors over the years near cape Dunnose on the Isle of Wight. Baychimo I SS Baychimo was a cargo steamer built in 1914 in Sweden and owned by the Hudson's Bay Company. She used to trade in the Inuit settlements along the Victoria Island coast in Canada. In November 1931, Baychimo became trapped in pack ice and after removing her cargo the ship was abandoned. Baychimo was sighted numerous times on different locations in the following decades and became known as a ghost ship. HMS Pandora I HMS Pandora was a steamship of the British Royal Navy launched in 1861. She was sold to Allen Young in 1875 for use in an expedition to the Canadian Arctic. Their mission was to search for the lost expedition of John Franklin and for the Northwest Passage. They were on both account unsuccessful. In 1877 Pandora was sold again and renamed Jeannette. She was used in another Arctic expedition, this time with the objective of reaching the North Pole. A month after departing San Francisco Jeannette encountered ice in St. Lawrence Bay, Siberia. She drifted erratically for the next 21 months until the ice crushed her and she sunk on June 13, 1881. Antonia Graza I Antonia Graza was a fictional ocean liner of the Italian Line, launched in 1954. She was used as the ship in the film Ghost Ship from 2002. SS Corona Queen I Corona Queen was a cargo ship that was built in 1922 in Lübeck, Germany as Ingrid Horn. She was sold in 1926 to Danish owners and renamed Nelly. In 1936, she was sold to Finnish owners and renamed Corona. During the Second World War, she was seized by Germany. After the war, she was returned to her Finnish owners. She was scrapped in 1960. SS Andrea Doria I SS Andrea Doria was an ocean liner of the Italian Line, launched in 1951. She operated between Genoa and New York. On 25 July 1956, Andrea Doria collided with MS Stockholm off Nantucket, Massachusetts. Andrea Doria started listing to the side and slowly sank. Most of the passengers and crew were rescued with only 46 dead out of 1700 people aboard. SS Banockburn I Bannockburn was a Canadian steel-hulled freighter, launched in 1893 for service on the Great Lakes. Bannockburn disappeared on the Great Lake on November 21, 1902, during a snowstorm. The ship was never found. She acquired a reputation as a ghost ship and became known as The Flying Dutchman of the Great Lakes. Kobenhavn I København was a Danish five-masted barque with an auxiliary diesel engine, completed in 1921. She was owned by the Danish East Asiatic Company and used as a training ship. København disappeared in the Pacific in December 1928 while en route to Australia. MV Aeolian Sky I Aeolian Sky was a Greek freighter, built in Japan in 1978. She was owned by Proteus Maritime SA with homeport in Piraeus. She collided with German coaster Anna Knueppell near the Channel Islands and sank in November 1979. Kobenhavn II København was a Danish five-masted barque with an auxiliary diesel engine, completed in 1921. She was owned by the Danish East Asiatic Company and used as a training ship. København disappeared in the Pacific in December 1928 while en route to Australia. MV Aeolian Sky II Aeolian Sky was a Greek freighter, built in Japan in 1978. She was owned by Proteus Maritime SA with homeport in Piraeus. She collided with German coaster Anna Knueppell near the Channel Islands and sank in November 1979. HMAS Tarakan I HMAS Tarakan was a Tank Landing Ship of the Royal Navy, launched in 1944 as LST 3017. In 1946 she was loaned to Australian Royal Navy together with other 5 landing ships. She was named Tarakan 1948 and served as a general-purpose vessel. She was sold for breaking up in 1954. Jian Seng I Jian Seng was a tanker of unknown origin that was spotted drifting in the Gulf of Carpentaria by an Australian Coastwatch airplane in 2006. The ship was inoperable and no crew was found aboard. She was scuttled in deep waters. Event Packs Oct 17th Ghost I Ghost was an American schooner lost during a storm in 2013 in the Tasman Sea. A mast of the ship was found in the nets of a fishing boat off New Zealand. However, the extensive search failed to produce any further results. The crew of seven remains missing as well as the ship itself. Bel Amica I Bel Amica is a schooner discovered off the coast of Sardinia on August 24, 2006. There was no crew on board and the vessel was not registered in any country. After the start of the investigation, her owner was found in Luxemburg. The ship may have been anchored off the coast as an attempt to avoid taxation. Resolute I HMS Resolute was a barque originally named Ptarmigan. She was purchased by the British Royal Navy in 1850, outfitted for Arctic exploration and renamed HMS Resolute. During 1850-51 she sailed through the eastern Arctic searching for the lost expedition of John Franklin. In 1852 she participated in Belcher's expedition, again looking for John Franklin. However, she got trapped in ice and was abandoned. Resolute was found by a whaling ship from the United States, she was salvaged and returned to England. Subsequently, she served in home waters until 1879 when she was broken up. From the timbers of Resolute were made at least three desks. One of them was in 1880 presented to the president of United States as a gesture of thanks for the rescue and return of Resolute. It is used by the president until today. Valencia I SS Valencia was an iron-hulled passenger steamer built in 1882 for the Red D Line. She served as a passenger liner between Venezuela and New York City and later became a coastal passenger liner on the U.S. West Coast. In the Spanish-American War Valencia served as a troopship to the Philippines. Valencia was wrecked off Cape Beale, Vancouver Island in 1906. Iron Mountain I Iron Mountain was a river steamboat with a stern-wheel, launched in 1872. She operated on the Mississippi River. On March 25, 1882, Iron Mountain sailed from Vicksburg when she hit an obstruction in the river and sank. The flood waters carried the wreck along the river and she was later found near Tallulah, Louisiana. There is also a legend claiming that the ship mysteriously disappeared. Eliza Battle I Eliza Battle was a steamboat operating on the Tombigbee River. She was launched in 1852. She was destroyed in a fire on the river near modern Pennington, Alabama on March 1, 1858. After the incident, numerous sightings of a burning ghost ship have been reported on the Tombigbee River. T. Electron I Teignmouth Electron is a sailing trimaran, launched in 1968. She was built specifically for the voyage around the globe in the Golden Globe Race of 1968. During the race, her captain, Donald Crowhurst, presumably committed suicide as was hinted in his journal found on board. The abandoned vessel was discovered on July 10, 1969, by RMS Picardy near the Azores. Afterward, the boat was sold, rebuilt, and served as a pleasure craft and a diving vessel. Tai Ching 21 I MV Tai Ching 21 was a Taiwanese fishing vessel. It was found empty and damaged by fire on 9 November 2008 near Kiribati. The crew and captain were never found. High Aim I High Aim 6 is a Taiwanese fishing ship. She was found drifting in Australian waters on 31 October 2002 with the crew missing. One member of the crew could be tracked down and confessed that the crew killed the captain and the engineer and left. The reason behind this remains unclear. MV Lizzonia I Lizzonia was a British coastal tanker, built in 1944 as Empire Farouch. She was sold in 1946 and renamed Lizzonia. On 16 March 1961, Lizzonia collided with the Swedish cargo ship the Arctic Ocean in the English Channel and sank. Ryou Un Maru I Ryou Un Maru was a Japanese fishing boat, launched in 1982. It was moored in the Aomori Prefecture waiting to be sold, when it was sent adrift by the tsunami in March 2011. For a year Ryou Un Maru drifted across the Pacific until it was found by the Canadian Coast Guard near Alaska. After unsuccessful attempts to salvage the ship, she was sunk by artillery. Lyubov Orlova I Lyubov Orlova was a cruise ship built in Yugoslavia for the Far Eastern Shipping Company based at Vladivostok and launched in 1975. She often sailed for expeditions into the Arctic and Antarctic. In September 2010, Lyubov Orlova was seized at St John's, Newfoundland, Canada, due to debts and sold for scrapping. While being towed to the scrapyard the towing line was damaged. It was asses that the derelict does not pose any danger, so she was left drifting in the Arctic waters. Ryou Un Maru II Ryou Un Maru was a Japanese fishing boat, launched in 1982. It was moored in the Aomori Prefecture waiting to be sold, when it was sent adrift by the tsunami in March 2011. For a year Ryou Un Maru drifted across the Pacific until it was found by the Canadian Coast Guard near Alaska. After unsuccessful attempts to salvage the ship, she was sunk by artillery. Lyubov Orlova II Lyubov Orlova was a cruise ship built in Yugoslavia for the Far Eastern Shipping Company based at Vladivostok and launched in 1975. She often sailed for expeditions into the Arctic and Antarctic. In September 2010, Lyubov Orlova was seized at St John's, Newfoundland, Canada, due to debts and sold for scrapping. While being towed to the scrapyard the towing line was damaged. It was asses that the derelict does not pose any danger, so she was left drifting in the Arctic waters. Sam Ratulangi I Sam Ratulangi was a Malaysian container ship found drifting by fishermen in the waters of Myanmar in September 2018. The ship was abandoned by the crew during bad weather while it was being towed for scrapping. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Event Ships Category:Special Ships